The Title Will Eventually Go Here
by Stuffed Squirrel Productions
Summary: The Gundam WingSailor Moon gangs are transported to the Wonderful World of Anime Conventions. Accidently. By two crazed fan girlstime space continuim keepers! Tonnes of Random-ness and OOC! YAY!


Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, but we do own the Corn Army, the Title, Stuffed Squirrel Productions, our screen names and the plot to this story! Sort of....

Greetings Minna-san from Stuffed Squirrel Productions!

QueenGuinevereGwyn and Jinni-chan shout "yay" and wave flags in the bg. Jinni-chan accidentally hits QueenGwyn with her flag, Gwyn hits Jinni with hers. Now there is a flag war

This is a brand new production made especially to cater to the needs of Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon fans everywhere! Stuffed Squirrel was founded by QueenGuinevereGwyn and Jinni-chan, who are avid fans of both shows. But, since this is a Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon crossover, naturally, there will be some confusion. To avoid the said confusion we have added this helpful guide to let our readers better understand what is going on. We will be switching frequently between the two groups, so when a scene change takes place, the words: _Omea O Kurosu _(for the Gundam Wing crew) and _Pink Sugar Heart Attack_ (Yup, you guessed it, from Helsing! Jinni-chan hits Gwyn with her flag once more er, I mean, Sailor Moon!)! So, now all of that is cleared up, on with the show!

**Title Will Eventually Go Here**

PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!! (See, this means Sailor Moon)

Usagi (thinking): Stupid youma! Here we were, happily munching on some crepes when all of a sudden...BAM! I get hit with a spoon! Right between the odangos! Baka spoon, making me think I was Sailor Candlestick, and that I had misplaced my holy snuffer. It made me so mad!

Rei: USAGI! Pay attention! Or do you want us all to be Sailor Candlestick?

Usagi, not wanting to start a confrontation in the middle of a battle, quickly surveyed the scene. Fallen people, broken trees, limbs scattered, yup, there was no doubt about it. This was the work of their new silverware wielding enemies, the Corn Army. They sent evil vegetables out to destroy the Sailor Senshi, for this treacherous group was bent on WORLD DOMINATION!

This youma that had been sent was an especially rotten looking eggplant, with a Fdangerous spoon. It was, in true Sailor Moon enemy fashion, in the form of a scantily clad woman. She was putrid purple, with bright green hair, and what appeared to be vines that were...'ahem' conveniently placed. If you stared at it long enough it would shoot out rainbow beams from its eyes! And then, you would be paralyzed, and completely vulnerable for the, as the youma called it, SPOON OF DOOM (In case you haven't already figured it out, Jinni-chan likes to capitalize words)!!!! Well, at least, that's what they thought. An assumption really, made with help from Ami's Mercury Computer!

Usagi: Ami-chan! How do we beat it? Can you freeze it?

Rei: Because we haven't already thought of that, baka odango! If you're going to be the leader at least pay attention!

Ami: Yeah, we already tried but she nullified my bubbles with her rainbow ray! But Rei could try to fry her if one of us provides a distraction...

Ami gave a meaningful glance at Sailor Venus who rolled her eyes and looked around longingly for anyone who would saver her from 'that'.

Sailor Venus: Usa-chan? You'll help me right?

Sailor Moon pretended she hadn't heard Minako and busied herself with crushing an ant.

Minako, desperately: Sailor Jupiter? Please?

I guess that most of you are wondering what became of Sailor Jupiter and the Eggplant lady, since they have had no dialogue. Well, Jupiter, being the strongest of the inners was trying to keep the dangerous spoon from hitting the other Senshi, while they formulated a plan.

But the enemy was obviously not a normal youma. So instead of just sitting there like an idiot while the protagonists planned their doom, she attacked using the Rainbow Ray!

**BOOM**

OMEA O KUROSU (This here means Gundam Wing)

Duo, in the midst of a battle against OZ: Heero, OZ is allied with the Corn Army!

Heero, about to rain fire upon a poor unsuspecting Leo mobile suit, misses: What the hell's a Corn Army?

Quatre: Corn? Can we have corn for dinner?

Wufei: INJUSTICE!! Why should you decide what we have for dinner?!

Duo: What? Why are we talking about food? Though now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry...

Trowa: We _are_ still in battle, you know.

Duo: ...

Quatre: ...

Wufei: 'mutters' Injustice...

Heero, still shooting down mobile suits: Duo! What were you saying about a new OZ alliance?

Duo, resuming the battle: Oz is allied with a new force called the Corn Army.

Trowa: Corn Army? Is this how the talk about food erupted?

Duo: But I was hungry...

Quatre: What's their force? How many mobile suits do they have?

Trowa: I've heard of these guys. They're unusual.

Duo: Ya, I heard that their mobiles are made up of old Earth silverware.

Wufei: Silverware? Where's the justice in using old garbage? Where's the _use_?

Duo: Dunno.

Trowa, having run out of ammunition, as usual during a fight: Well, if these vegetables have allied with OZ, then where are they?

Quatre: You mean them?

What Quatre was referring to was an odd assortment of mobile suits that looked like they were put together out of old refuse.

Duo: Hey, I thought this was a CORN Army. Where's the corn?

As soon as he was finished speaking a communications window opened conveniently inside all their gundams. There, speaking gibberish to them was something they never thought they'd ever see. It was a corn cob, wearing a helmet and pilot suit, named Jerry.

Jerry: I-ay am-ay rom-fay e-thay orn-Cay, my-Aray. E-way o-day ot-nay, ome-cay in-ay eace-pay! OW-BAY EFORE-BAY E-MAY OU-YAY INDLESS-MAY UMAN-HAYS!!!!!!! OWER-CAY AT-AY Y-MAY EET-FAY!!!!

Heero: What?

Duo: What?

Trowa: What?

Quatre: What?

Wufei, knowing that the others couldn't understand him, releases his split personality, Wu-chan: Ou-yay o-day ealize-ray at-thay e-way re-ay oing-gay o-tay eat-ay orn-cay ike-lay ou-yay or-fay inner-day onight-tay, ight-ray? Robably-pay oing-gay o-tay e-bay OU-YAY OR-AY OUR-YAY OTHER-MAY!!! ES-YAY, ATS-THAY IGHT-RAY! OU-YAY ANT-CAY AKE-TAY OVER-AY E-THAY ORLD-WAY OW-NAY!!!! 'maniacal laughter'

The others looked on in shock. They had never seen Wufei like... 'this'. Even the corn looked shocked, but that might've been because of what he said, whatever it was.

Quatre: Wow, Wufei, I didn't know you spoke another language!

Wu-chan: At-wha e-thay ell-hay re-ay aying-say?

Jerry: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA! Elease-ray e-thay ainbow-ray ay-ray!!!!!

Wu-chan: Elease-ray e-thay hat-way?

**BOOM**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, there ya have it! The first chappy finally finished! Yay! Thanks so much for reading! We're sorry for the cliffy, oh wait, no we're not! MWAHAHAHAH! Lol! Just gooshing with ya! Anyways, ya'll probably want a translation for the "secret gibberish" that we used in the story, which is actually Pig Latin!

Jerry: I am from the Corn Army. We do not come in peace! BOW BEFORE ME YOU MINDLESS HUMANS! COWER AT MY FEET!

Wu-chan: You do realize that we are going to eat corn like you for dinner right? Probably going to eat YOU OR YOUR MOTHER! YOU CAN'T TAKE OVER THE WORLD NOW!!!

Jerry: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Release the Rainbow Ray!

Wu-chan: Release the what?


End file.
